Part 10
'The vault:' Open the replacement cat's hatch at bottom left of counter and take the two replacement cats. Open the vault door: ''' Go behind the counter and check the note on the vault door. Check the clock face-dial on the door. See that it has 1-9 numbered keypad. Click on bottom bar to pull back. Check the note in inventory and see that it has holes on the note. Overlay the holed note on the numbered mailboxes on the left wall. See the holes have numbers showing through now: 360 (1) - 116 (3) - 245 (2) - 489 (3). The number on the note is the position of a certain number seen through the hole. So #1 of 360 is 3; #3 of 116 is 6; #2 of 245 is 4 and #3 of 489 is 9. Press 3, 6, 4 and 9 on the keypad of the vault door. '''Check vault: Take the nodding bird. Check the vault. It needs headphone and microphone. 'Get microphone and headphone:' Microphone: ''' Go to the assembly hall and then stage. Take the microphone from the podium. '''Headphone: The phone operator has the headphone and will not lend it. Get a parrot: ''' Go to the alley and see the parrot. Talk to the parrot. (This can be asked-done in an earlier dialogue with Hannek in the game). Talk to Hannek about the parrot and must have learned the words from his wife. Go to the emergency station. Use a balloon on the laughing gas tank to get balloon full of nitrous oxide. Use balloon full of nitrous oxide on the parrot at alley. Hannek gives the stunned parrot. '''Get a talking parrot: Exit the alley. Give the stunned parrot some espresso to get parrot. Enter Toni's shop and place the parrot on the pole by the door. Toni starts talking to the parrot about Rufus' indiscretions/crimes. Enter the shop again. Take the talking parrot. Sabotage the phone operator: ' Remember that the phone operator handles all local radio calls. There are 3 local radios in the village. Go to the emergency telephone at Village Center. Use the parrot on the emergency phone at center of the Village Center walkways. The parrot starts to repeat all of Rufus' crime to Gizmo the policeman. Now the line is busy. Go to the mayor's office. Check the teletypewriter. Use the replacement cat on the teletypewriter. The cat presses the button of the teletypewriter continuously. Now, place the nodding bird on the communicator on the desk. This then presses the button continuously. That covers all 3 local radios. It should keep the phone operator busy. Go to the phone operator via the post office. See that his nerves are frazzled. Take the headphones from the table. 'Contact Cletus: Go back down. Go to the vault. Place the microphone and headphone on the radio. Use the radio. Rufus contacts Cletus. Talk to Cletus completely. After the convincing Cletus to take him to Elysium, they are going to meet after sunset tomorrow at Lower Ascension Station. Cletus will be on top of the platform. 'Get Goal:' Emergency station: 'Go to emergency station. Check the bed sheet in medical mode cell. Gizmo locks Rufus in jail because of the report done by the parrot. The cell is now in blue police mode. Bailiff Argus of the Organon Prime Administration and his paratroopers arrive. They want to know where the Elysian woman is now. Gizmo tells him that Goal is in Wenzel's house. '''Escape jail: ' Use the remaining cat on the tree at the corner. Gizmo goes into his red firefighter mode and tries to rescue the cat. Rufus escapes through the hole on the floor of the firefighter mode cell. '''Wenzel's house: Go to Wenzel's house under the water reservoir. See Wenzel in his bathrobe. Rufus opens the shower and sees Toni. After some discussion, Rufus heads to the basement where Goal is. 'Save Goal: ' Enter the basement. Open the cupboard and Goal falls out of the closet. Rufus lays her on a wheelbarrow. Bailiff Argus and his paratroopers enter the house and demands where the member of the resistance is hidden. Use the divining rod on the basement door. Argus forces the door and the divining rod flies out the window. The divining rod embeds in the magnetic force machine. This causes the magnetic force to be altered tilting the world. The demolition map tilts; ringing the alarm bell and moving all the magnets to the left lower corner which happens to be Wenzel's house. Kaboom! Rufus is seen pushing the wheelbarrow with Goal on it.